


Happily Ever After Begins

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [537]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/18/21: “yellow, suppose, ring”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [537]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Happily Ever After Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/18/21: “yellow, suppose, ring”

Sight of the golden yellow ring on his finger stopped Derek doing whatever he was doing, in this case reaching up for Stiles’s favorite cereal.

Back in Beacon Hills after their honeymoon, the reality that Derek Hale was now married to Stiles Stilinski kept kicking in, causing a flutter in the pit of his stomach.

He’d wait for it to pass before continuing his shopping.

As he put the groceries in the Camaro’s trunk the ring glinted in the sunlight.

Derek smiled.

He supposed someday the new feeling must fade but Derek hoped that day was far in the future.


End file.
